Roller Coaster
by UchiHatake
Summary: Roller Coaster sebuah wahana permainan yang menegangkan dan seru ini sangat digemari di berbagai kalangan usia. Bagaimana cerita SasuSaku ini?/...mana ada kekasihku yang takut kalau naik Roller Coaster/h-hime chan/Hallo saya Haza Author newbie, ini fic pertama Haza. Happy Reading. Dedicated for 'BanjirTomatCeri' event. RnR?


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Original Story **** Hataza Kavishi**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. ****Sakura H.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, humor gak jadi, nggak jelas, maafkan saya**

**.**

**Dedicated for 'BanjirTomatCeri' event**

*****Roller Coaster*****

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang berada di Uchiha Mansion ini ada dua manusia berbeda gender itu sedang duduk menghadap televisi yang lebarnya 25 inchi. Suasanannya masih tenang dan damai sebelum ada sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh sang perempuan,

"Sasuke-kun hari ini ada Festival International Culture looh, ada wahana permainannya lagi. Tempatnya di Konoha City nggak jauh kok dari rumah aku!" ucap gadis berambut _soft-_pink ini.

"..." yang diberi tahu hanya diam saja.

"Kata forehead ada wahana yang paling seru looh, namanya Roller Coaster, Sasuke-kun mau ikut nggak?" tanya gadis yang diketahui namanya Sakura ini

"Ngapain?" ucap si Chicken-butt tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang televisi tercinta

"Numpang ke kamar mandi! Ya naik wahana lah emangnya mau ngapain lagi? Dasar aneh!" ucapnya didekat telinga sang kekasih tercinta, memang cukup menyusahakan jika berbicara dengan orang yang satu ini, Sakura hampir dibuat kesal setiap hari oleh pemuda bermata _onyx_-nya.

"Oh," jawabnya singkat

"Mau ya Sasuke-kun nanti kuajak naik Roller Coaster deeh, itu wahana yang paling seru dan bisa membuat jiwa kita melayang" jelas Sakura lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke

"Hn," balas sang laki-laki.

"Kau berani tidak Sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi, melihat bagaimana jalan cerita film yang mereka tonton berdua sejak tadi.

"Hn," ucapnya lagi dengan melirik sang kekasihnya yang sedikit manja ini

"Hn, berarti iya. Oh iya Sakura hampir lupa, mana ada kekasihku yang takut kalau naik Roller Coaster apalagi dia bermarga Uchiha, iya gak Sasuke-kun?" ledek Sakura dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi ke Sasuke dengan muka mengejek.

"Kau juga akan bermarga Uchiha bodoh." Ucap Sasuke dengan mengulas senyum tipis

"Apa? Memangnya kau tidak tahu margaku kan Haruno, dasar chicken butt," ucap Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ke pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan ini, sepertinya otak Sakura sedang lemot. Dasar Sakura...

"Kau Uchiha Sakura," ucap Sasuke diikuti dengan menepuk atas kepala Sakura, lalu Sasuke bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk tadi, sofa yang terbuat dari kain yang sangat halus tak lupa ada lambang Uchiha di belakang sofa tersebut, menandakan kepemilikan sofa tersebut.

"A-apa Uchiha Sakura?" ucap Sakura yang baru menyadari artinya setelah puluhan detik berlalu, pipinya lalu merona merah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke yaitu tomat.

" Senangnyaaa. Akhirnya Sasuke-kun namaku menjadi Uchiha Sakura," teriak Sakura dengan senangnya dan kedua tangannya diangkat ke udara, lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mengambil minum, lau dipeluknya Sasuke dengan erat

"Setelah kita menikah," ucap Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Yahh Sasuke-kun, gitu. Kenapa tidak mulai saat ini saja?" tanya Sakura dengan nada merengek sambil memandang Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi itu

"Nanti aku bisa dibunuh oleh tou-san mu" ucap Sasuke lalu mencubit pipi Sakura dan meneguk segelas air putih yang tadi diambilnya

"Ya mapun Sasuke-kun aku lupa, aku ada janji di rumah forehead, Sasuke-kun aku pulang dulu yaa," ucap Sakura lalu berlari menuju pintu.

"Oh iya aku lupa," Sakura membalikkan badan dan menuju Sasuke lalu mencium pipi Sasuke dengan singkat lalu berlari menuju pintu sambil berteriak, "Nanti kita kesanannya jam 3 pm yaa, aku kerumahmu nanti, maksudnya kamu gak usah jemput aku. Biar aku yang datang ke rumahmu saja, nanti kau yang mengantar ke tempat Festivalnya. Jaa sasuke-kun" membuka pintu rumah sang Uchiha lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Dasar hime-chan, berteriak di rumah orang" ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan dapur megahnya yang dirancang dengan sentuhan modern, menuju ke kamarnya.

***Roller Coaster***

̶ 3pm ̶

"Sasuke-kun ayoo," teriak Sakura sambil memencet tombol bel yang tersedia di samping pintu yang megah itu. Pintu pun terbuka,

"Eh, Saki kok tumben, biasanya kalau mau pergi berduaan itu Sasu-chan yang nyamper kok ini malah Saki sih?. Memangnya mau kemana nih sama Sasu-chan?" tanya perempuan paruh baya yang sedang memakai celemek, kelihatannya beliau sedang memasak.

"Eh oba-chan, ini loh Saki sama Sasuke-kun mau ke ̶ " ucapannya tidak akan putus jika tidak ada seseorang yang mencoba menyerobotnya pembicaraannya.

"Kaa-san, jangan panggil namaku seperti itu di depan Sakura!" ucap pemuda yang memakai kemeja biru dongker dengan simbol Uchiha di belakang punggungnya yang tidak terlalu besar itu dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

"Eh, kan tidak apa-apa ya Saki?" ucap ibu Sasuke yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok, Sasu-chan" dengan cengiran yang cukup lebar ini, Sakura mencoba meledek Sasuke.

"Kalian mau kemana? Tumben jam segini, biasanya Sasu-chan perginya malem," tanya sang ibu

"Kaa-san, sudah kubilang," ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal

"Ini looh oba-chan, Saki sama Sasu-chan mau ke Festival International Culture di Konoha City, disana ada wahana permainannya juga looh, eumm Saki sama Sasu-chan mau naik Roller Coaster," ucap Sakura dengan semangatnya

"Memangnya Sasu-chan berani?" tanya Mikoto

"Breranilah Uchiha," ucapnya dengan nada yang menyombongkan dirinya tetapi ekspresi muka tetap saja datar.

"Eh, yasudah sana cepat berangkat jangan lupa jagain Saki yaa, menantu Kaa-san itu Sasu!" ucap Mikoto sambil mendorong kedua manusia yang berbeda gender itu keluar dari rumahnya, yang berharap segera ke tempat yang Sakura tuju.

Pada saat dimobil, "Sakura! Kalau kau berani ngomong Sasu-chan lagi kau akan kutinggal. Ingat itu" intimidasi Sasuke, supaya Sakura tidak memanggil namanya sama dengan yang kaa-san nya ucapkan

"Eumm, iya Sasu-chan" ucap Sakura sambil bersender ke bahu Sasuke.

***Roller Coaster***

̶ Konoha City ̶

Mereka memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan,

"Jangan macam-macam!" peringat Sasuke ke Sakura yang mengingat gadis bermata _emerlad_ itu selalu ceroboh. Baru saja Sasuke katakan 5 detik yang lalu, dengan cepatnya Sakura keluar dari mobilnya.

"Waah, Sasuke-kun tempatnya ramai sekali," ucap Sakura dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat festival itu.

"Kebiasaan langsung ninggal" ucap Sasuke bosan lalu berjalan menuju Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya. Sakura sangat semangat sekali sehingga tak teringat bahwa dia kesini tadi bersama Sasuke. Setelah berjalan 3 menit, Sakura baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih berada di dalam mobil. Akhirnya Sakura membalikkan badanya dan

BRUGHH! Sakura menabrak seseorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung, Sakura dengan takut takut saat menatap wajahnya,

"Eh Sasuke-kun, aku kira kau masih dimobil. Hehehe," Sakura senyam senyum gak jelas

"Lain kali jangan main tinggal!" peringat Sasuke sekian kalinya.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan bersama Sasuke kembali, mereka menuju tempat dimana semua makanan di dunia berada. Mereka pun mencoba berbagai makanan yang ada disana seperti martabak india, ice cream, lasagna, ravioli, risotto, tacos dan buttered popcorn, dan berbagai kuliner lainnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ravioli ini enak!" ucap Sakura yang dengan mata yang melek merem merasakan setiap bumbu yang ada di makanan ini, memang sausnya sangat kaya bumbu. Ravioli hanya seperti pasta yang ada isi di dalamnya dilengkapi dengan saus, _yummy_. #author ngiler

"Sasuke-kun, risotto ini begitu mengesankan," ucap Sakura. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Dasar Haruno.

Setelah perut mereka terisi, Sakura lalu menarik tangan Sasuke menuju tempat yang sudah ditujunya sebelum datang kesini. Sebuah wahana yang menantang, Roller Coaster.

Sakura pun langsung menganteri untuk mendapatkan tiketnya, memang anterannya panjang. Tapi yang anehnya Sakura tetap semangat.

"Ini dia Sasuke-kun yang namanya Roller Coaster," ucap Sakura lalu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berjalan ke arah pintu masuknya.

"Kereta? Aneh" ucap Sasuke tak tertarik, lalu berjakan dengan santainya.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun ini seru lohh, kita menaiki kereta ini dan dipontang-panting dengan jalur lintasannya yang tajam dan juga tinggi. Kau tak takut kan Sasuke-kun?" ucapnnya dengan nada senang, tak percaya, dan tentu saja meledek, lagi. Tak habis pikir kenapa gadis beruntung pemilik hati sang Uchiha bungsu ini senang meledek.

"Meledekku?" ucapnya dengan nada yang ikut meremehkan juga.

"Hehe, tidak tuan muda Uchiha, yasudah ayoo" ucap Sakura sambil menempel ke sasuke dan melirik dengan tujuan 'apa-kau-yakin'

"Dasar," mencubit pipi Sakura

"Aduh, Sasuke-kun," mencubit pinggang Sasuke. Yang dicubit langsung menegang seketika tapi untuk menjaga image nya yang terkenal dingin itu Sasuke berusaha menutupinya dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa , lalu mendekat ke Sakura dan

"Dasar bodoh, sakit tau!" dengan pelan. Seperti mengumpat Sakura tapi dengan jelas ia perlihatkan ke pada Sakura.

"Yasudah ayoo, Sasuke-kun," menarik tangan Sasuke sambil berlari, tapi Sasuke berusaha tidak lari. Mereka berdua mengambil posisi paling depan.

"Tempat ini paling seru Sasuke-kun akan lebih terasa ketegangannya,"

"Terserah kau," ucap Sasuke tak peduli.

"Semuannya harap dipasang sabuk pengaman kalian" ucap petugasnya.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun dipasang," ucap Sakura dengan semangatnya

"Hn,"

"Iih masa Sasuke-kun gak bisa masangnya sih," ucap Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke kesusahan dalam memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Gini loh caranya," ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Sudah tau," ucap Sasuke

"Sudah tau kok nggak bisa makainya," ucap Sakura dengan malas dan melihat ke arah lain.

3...2...1...

"Yuhuu, Sasuke-kun dimulai" ucap Sakura dengansenang

"Biasa saja," jawab Sasuke

"Ya, iyalah kan ini baru jalan. Jalannya masih datar, Dasar Sasu-chan" ucap Sakura, tapi dengan sebutan 'Sasu-chan' suaranya sedikit lebih dipelankan.

Kereta itu pun mulai berjalan dengan kencang, mereka di putar balikkan tubuhnya, jalan yang menanjak, menurun dengan tajam, di miringkan badannya, dipotang-panting. Sakura berteriak seru, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melek-merem melek-merem.

"Hi-hime chan," ucap Sasuke memanggil kekasihny a,Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun nikmatilah ini, rasanya meenegangkan. Yuhuu," ucap Sakura berteriak begitu juga semua penumpangnya, sedangkan sedari tadi Sasuke hanya terlihat diam saja sambil memegang pegangan yang ada didepannya. Kalau Sakura dan penumpang lainnya melambaikan tangan mereka ke udara, seolah-olah menikmati wahana yang sedang berlangsung itu.

Roller Coaster itu, sampai di tanjakan yang curam dan buntu,dengan tiba-tiba Roller Coaster itu berjalan mundur dengan cepat, Sasuke hanya kaget dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wahana permainan itu akhirnya selesai setelah 10 menit berjalan. Sakura dan Sasuke pun turun.

"Sasuke bagaimana wahana Roller Coasternya?" tanya Sakura

"Seru kan?" tanya sakura dengan wajah yang berarti 'aku-sudah-puas-naik-wahana-itu'

"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan berlalu. Lalu Sakura mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke, lalu dia berusaha menggenggam tangan Uchiha, tapi Sasuke tidak mau. Ini sangat aneh, ini seperti bukan Sasuke. Tangannya (sasuke) dimasukkan ke dalam kantong saku celanannya. Mereka berdua pun saling berjalan dengan diam.

Tak mengerti mengapa sikap Sasuke langsung berubah drastis seperti ini membuat Sakura bingung dan memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraannya. "Sasuke-kun?..." ucap Sakura dengan nada ragu-ragu. Memangnya Sakura salah apa? Lalu Sasuke marah karena apa dan siapa? Tak mengerti lagi jalan pemikiran pemuda ini.

"Sasuke-kun?..." ucap Sakura, dan lagi tak ada respon dari sang bungsu Uchiha, hingga Sakura mengucapkan namanya hingga 3 kali barulah sang bungsu Uchiha ini meresponnya, walaupun dengan kata andalannya, "Hn,"

Sakura makin dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke, selama perjalanannya menuju tempat parkiran yang masih lumayan jauh itu Sasuke hanya menundukkan wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya ̶ batin Sakura, terutama Sakura kali ini sangat bingung, mendadak sehabis turun dari wahana tadi atmosfer di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Tak tahan dengan kondisi yang dihadapinya, Sakura berjalan mendahului sang pemuda _onyx _ini dan menunduk melihat wajah Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura bisa mengira apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, "Sasuke-kun? Kau sakit?"

"..." masih tak ditanggapi

"Kau pucat sekali" ucap Sakura

"..." tak ada respon, lagi

"Sasuke-kun, maaf ya karena telah membawamu ke wahana ini padahal kau sedang sakit." Sesal Sakura

"..." masih tak di jawab

"Sasuke-kun," akhirnya Sakura dengan keberaniannya menghentikan langkah kaki sang pemuda. Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura, masih dengan wajah yang ditundukkan.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sakit? Mukamu begitu pucat dan kau..." ucap Sakura sembari memegang tangannya dan memaksa telapak tangan Sasuke keluar dari tempatnya, tapi Sasuke menolaknya, sekilas tangan Haruno muda ini bersentuhan.

"Dingin" ucap Sakura pelan lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Jangan memaksaku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. BINGO! Dari nada suaranya Sakura bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang marah juga dilengkapu sedang sakit dan moodnya yang sedang breaker. Istilahnya _,moodbreaker_.

"Sasuke-kun apakah kau marah? Jawab aku" ucap Sakuraa dengan memegang kedua bahu Sasuke.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke dengan nadanya yang aneh.

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Sakura untuk memastikan apakah dia benar sakit atau tidak.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke

"Yaampun biar aku periksa dirimu dahulu." Ucap Sakura sembari memegang jidat Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba,

BRUUGHH!

Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura,

"Hei.. hei... hei... kau ini kenapa sih Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura heran disaat Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"A-aku ̶ " ucap Sasuke gagap, kali ini benar-benar aneh. Berjalan dengan wajah yang ditundukkan, tangan serta telapak tangannya dingin, serta keringat dingin yang selalu keluar dari pelipis Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik." Ucap Sakura lalu mencari tempat duduk terdekat.

***Roller Coaster***

̶ Uchiha's Home ̶

"Oba-chan," ucap Sakura saat Mikoto sang ibu pemuda itu ada di beranda depan rumah, rumah ini adalah rumah Sakura di masa depannya kelak.

"Loh, Sasu-chan mana Saki?" tanya Mikoto yang heran, dengan keluarnya Sakura tanpa didampingi oleh Sasuke dari mobil milik milik anaknya itu. Biasannya kedua manusia berbeda gender ini masuk ke dalam bersama-sama, begitu juga dengan kegiatan yang lain. Tapi ini kok Sakura sendiri?

"Itu, oba-chan" tunjuk Sakura kearah mobil sedan berwarna biru donker itu. Pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan ini baru keluar, berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan muka yang lesu.

"Looh, Sasu-chan mau kemana, disini dulu dong! Kasian Saki sendirian." Ucap Mikoto sambil memegang tangan Uchiha bungsu ini

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur kaa-san," ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan genggaman sang ibu. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Mikoto hanya menatapnya bingung, heran, dan aneh, tidak seperti biasanya sikapnya yang selalu tidak mau jika Sakura-nya ditahan oleh kaa-san nya. Akhirnya ia menanyakan kepada Sakura yang terlihat sedang tertawa tertahan.

"Saki, Sasu-chan kenapa?" tanya Mikoto

"Tadi saat Saki dan Sasuke-kun saaat duduk di bangku taman, dia bicara sama Saki seperti ini," ucapnya dan Mikoto ini merasakan feeling yang seperti itu,

"Kejadian lagi deh," ucap Mikoto. Pelan.

***FLASHBACK***

Setelah menuntun Sasuke ke bangku terdekatnya, Sasuke masih sama diam dan tak ingin bicara

"Bicaralah Saasuke-kun jika itu membantumu!" ucap Sakura dengan penuh kaykinan dan mencoba menetralisir keadaan atmosfer di sekeliling mereka.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Lalu kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun. Bicaralah kepadaku, aku ini kan kekasihmu." Yakin Sakura

"Janji?" ucap Sasuke, lalu menatap wajah Sakura

"Janji, lagi pula setelah menaiki wahana tadi kau berbubah dengan mendadak seperti ini, diam, pucat dan keringetan. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Kau janji?" ucap Sasuke berbasa-basi.

"Ya Sasuke-kun aku janji." Ucap Sakura lebih meyakinkan di setiap nada dari tiap kata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke lagi, yang diajak bicara sudah naik darah. Biasanya Sasuke langsung bicara to the point, ini malah basa-basi,

"Aku berjanji Sasuke-baka! Jangan mengulang kata-kata mu!" ucap Sakura yang mati-matian menahan amarahnya untuk tidak dikeluarkan kepada Sasuke tercinta, yaah tapi namanya juga Sakura, sekuat apa pun menahan amarahnya tetapi tetap saja pada nada bicaranya yang tetap terdengar dengan nada-nada yang kesal, membentak, dan salah pengucapan.

"Gak ta-tahu ̶ " Sasuke langsung menutup mulutmya dengan tangannya. Sasuke kaget dengan nada bicaranya. dan terdengar jelas sekali suara tiap kalimatnya terputus-putus. Gagap,

"Tak apa, ceritakan semuanya agar kau lega. Aku tak akan mengejekmu kok, Uchiha-san," ucap Sakura sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, karena tak kuat menahan tawanya yang akan segera meledak. Kenapa pacarnya menjadi seperti Hinata?

"Kirain, ja-jalurnya bia-biasa saja, tapi itu kok ti-tinggi banget y-ya?" ucap Sasuke yang sedang merutuki dirinya, membuat sebuah penghhinaan besar terhadap dirinya sendiri. Suaranya berubah drastis, yang tadinya dingin, cuek, dan kadang pedas sekarang terbata-bata.

"Memang, kan sudah kukatakan kalau jalurnya seru dan menegangkan. Lalu kenapa kau mendadak berbeda setelah menaiki wahana tadi?" tanya Sakura yang tanda tanaya dalam kepalanya kian membesar.

"A-ano" ucap Sasuke yang gugupnya kembali terulang. 'Kenapa aku bisa segugup ini, dasar Sasuke-baka!' batin Sasuke

"Iyaa..." Sakura mendekatkan teliganya ke bibir Sasuke, untuk mendengan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan dengan jelas.

"S-sepertinya ada hal ya-yang harus diberitahukan kepadamu Sakura." Ucapa Saauke sedikit ragu.

"Ceritakanlah," tegas Sakur

"Aku berjanji!" ucap Sakura saat Sasuke akan membuka mulutnya.

"Sepertinya a-aku me-memiliki phobia." Ucap Sasuke yang sekarang sedikit tenang itu.

"Hah? Phobia apa Sasuke-kun?" raut myka Sakura mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Ketinggian." Ucap Sasuke malu.

"Apa kau takut dengan ketinggian? Yang benar saja?!" ucap Sakura setengah tak percaya.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras! Iya aku takut dengan ketinggian" bentak Sasuke

"Iya, iya maaf, aku hanya tak siap menghadapi kenyataannya." Ucap Sakura yang menahan ketawanya.

"Ayo kita pulang," sambung sang gadis

"Tunggu," ucap Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari bangku taman yang tadi mereka berdua duduki. Sasuke Menahannya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi memangnya Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura

"Eumm, tolong antarkan aku." Ucap Sasuketerputus.

"Kemana?"

"Toilet," ucap Sasuke

"Aku kebelet pipis," what tha puk? Sasuke dengan sangat malu-maluinnya ngomong langsung tu de point dengan mukanya yang sangat amat lucu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang namanya sudah terkenal seantero jagad, yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga ayahnya Uchiha Corp yaitu perusahaan yang terkenal dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang, yang di gemari semua perempuan. Yang memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Dengan sangat malu-maluinnya ngomong 'Kebelet pipis' kau memang sedang menurunkan derajat Uchiha clan dimata dunia Sasuke.

"Aah yasudahlah, ayo!" ucap Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

***End of Flashback***

"Bhuahahaahahahaa," tawa Sakura langsung meledak.

"Hahahaha,"tak mau kalah Mikoto juga tertawa geli.

"Memang, jadi ada sebuah rahasia yang sangat dijaga sampai sekarang ini tapi rahasia itu sepertinya hampir bocor. Begini, jadi phobia itu memang sudah turun temurun, kalau di keluarga ini phobia berasal dari turunan keluarganya Fugaku. Dia memiliki phobia ketinggian (Fugaku) seperti Sasuke hanya saja tak separah Sasuke," jelas Mikoto

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura

"Kalau Itachi phobianya hanya sedikit saja. Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa sangat phobia, dasar Uchiha!" ucap Mikoto.

"Hahahahaa, tapi oba-chan mimik mukanya Sasuke sangat lucu saat dia mengucapkan 'aku kebelet pipis' terasa seperti anak yang sangat jujur dengan dilengkapi muka polos miliknya " ketawa Sakura

"Hahahahaa," Mikoto pun ikut tertawa.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Fugaku yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di belakang mereka berdua. Mereka berdua langsung diam dan hanya menjawab tidak, setelah Fugaku pergi mereka beredua kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat phobia aneh yang muncul di keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini.

~**Owari~**

**Area Curhat Author : **

Hallo minna-san, saya Hataza Kavishi biasa dipanggil Haza, saya sedang mencoba menjadi author setelah menjadi _silent rider _selama 7 bulan terakhir ini dan dengan tekad berani yang entah didapat dari mana untuk membuat fanfic yang konyol dan gak jelas. Berarti aku newbie dong, yeaayyyy~ #digampar

Dedicated for 'BanjirTomatCeri' event, dan bertujuan untuk ikut meramaikan saja , mudah-mudahan readers senang yaa dengan fic buatan Haza ini, ˆˆ

Mohon kerjasama nyaa yaaa, semua saran dan kritik dengan senang hati Haza terima. Tapi kalau flame, jangan dulu yaa, Haza belum kuat kalau melihat flame yang tajam. Dan hanya satu ini yang ingin Haza ucapkan,

Mind to Review? ̶ review minna-san sangat dibutuhkan disini untuk memperbaiki kesalahan dalam pengetikan juga apapun yang berkaitan dengan cerita ini. ˆˆ

_**Arigatou~**_


End file.
